The wire tightening device in general is being used for various applications, for example, it may be used to tighten a predetermined item. Among such various applications, an application to shoes is widely known and mentioned a lot, but the above wire tightening device could be applied to various items which are put on and tightened with the aid of a wire, for example, a head-mounted gear including a cap, a belt, gloves, a bag, a snowboard, a water ski, etc. in addition to the shoes.
The shoes, for example, sneakers, etc. are used in such a way to connect shoestrings in zigzag directions for the shoes to fit well in response to user's feet sizes. More specifically, the fitting between the shoes and the user's feet can be enhanced by tightening the shoestrings, whereupon the user can have more comfortable walking.
The sizes of the shoes should be chosen given if the shoes are easily took off or not during the walking. It is common that the user wears shoes, with the shoestrings being fixed a little loosened for the sake of easier wearing and taking off, but it is recommended for the sake of foot health that the user wears shoes with the shoestrings tightened to prevent the shoes from going loosened to the extent that the shoes are not took off during the walking.
Since tightening or untightening the shoestrings whenever the user wears and takes off the shoes cause a lot of inconvenience, the user in general wears the shoes with the shoestrings being appropriately tightened except for a special case. In this case, the user may stop walking and tie the shoestrings again if the shoestrings are untied or too loosened. Even though the shoestrings are not loosened, the shoes may not look neat since ends of the shoestrings are not fixed.
Tightening and untightening the shoestrings are not easy for elementary school students or kids younger than those students or old men and women. In case of a mountain climber or an athlete of a bike racing, etc., the shoestrings ends of which are not fixed may be untied as they are hooked by a certain thing during the intense actions, whereupon a racing record may be degraded or an accident may occur. For this reason, it is important to prevent the loosening of the shoestrings.
Moreover, since it needs to untie the tightly tied shoestrings during the resting for the sake of enough relaxation, it is preferred that the shoestrings should be easily tightened after relaxation, and the tightened state should last stable, and the tied shoestrings should be easily loosened.
The Korean patent registration No. 124920 discloses a device for tightening a wire wherein an elevating cam part is provided, which ascends or descends in response to the rotation direction of a rotary cover, and a reel part around which a wire is wound when the elevating cam part descends is configured to rotate integral with the rotary cover, thus tightening the wire, and when the elevating cam part ascends, the reel part will rotate independent with respect to the rotary cover, thus pulling and loosening the wire.
In the above wire tightening device, the process for tightening and untightening the shoestrings should be carried out in a state where the shoestrings are fixed to the tongues of the shoes. For this, an extension part is formed along a rim of a housing part of the shoestrings tightening device fixed at the tongue, and the tongue is sewed along a rim of the extension part.
In the above configuration, since it is impossible for a user to sew in person due to the thicknesses of the extension part and the tongue, the user should purchase shoes equipped with the shoestring tightening device, and a special repair tool is required to mount the shoestring tightening device at the shoes that the user wants. For this reason, the user should ask a special shop to mount the shoestring tightening device, which results in inconveniences.